1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording or playback devices into which a recording medium is automatically inserted and which is internally provided with a connector fittable to the recording medium.
2. Background Art
FIG. 14A and FIG. 14B are plan views schematically showing a conventional recording or playback device (see JP-A NO. 1995-244711). This device is so adapted that an IC card serving as a recording medium is automatically insertable thereinto. The direction in which the recording medium is inserted will hereinafter be referred to as the “front,” and the direction in which is the medium is discharged as the “rear.” The recording medium 6 is provided at its front end with a first connector 60. A chassis 1 of the device is provided at its front end with a second connector 7 fittable to the first connector 60. The chassis 1 has a tray 4 for placing the recording medium 6 thereon. The tray 4 is movable forward and rearward by a drive cam 3 mounted on the chassis 1 and to be driven by a motor and a lever 97 fitting in a cam groove 33 in the drive cam 3. The tray 4 advances with the recording medium 6 supported thereon, whereby the first connector 60 is fitted and electrically connected to the second connector 7. In this state, data is recorded on or reproduced from the medium 6 through the second connector 7.
However, the conventional device has the following problems.                1. If the first connector 60 is inadvertently disengaged from the second connector 7, data cannot be recorded on or reproduced from the recording medium 6, so that the two connectors 60, 7 must be fitted to each other reliably. Accordingly, the two connectors 60, 7 must be fitted together with great strength.        2. Before the recording medium 6 as placed on the tray 4 is positioned as opposed to the second connector 7, the tray 4 needs only to be transported and therefore need not be moved with a great force. It is rather required to move the tray 4 promptly to shorten the time taken until the recording or reproduction operation is started after the medium 6 is placed on the tray 4.        3. The conventional device involves the likelihood that the two connectors 60, 7 will not accurately fit with each other because the recording medium 6 backlashes upward or downward within the tray 4 or the tray 4 backlashes upward or downward relative to the chassis 1, consequently displacing the connector 60 from the other connector 7 upward or downward.        
An object of the present invention is to fit a connector of a recording medium reliably to a connector inside a device. Another object of the invention is to quickly move a tray when the load thereon is small or to move the tray at a low speed with a great fore when the load thereon is great.